


Stay mine in my arms

by the_scent_of_your_memory



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_scent_of_your_memory/pseuds/the_scent_of_your_memory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And like, Zayn and Louis didn’t officially state which were the boundaries or rather the conditions of their relationship, but Zayn was sure that since they started to shag on every available plain surface (sometimes even on the slanting ones) of both their flats and of every storage room/bathroom/and actually to be honest of every not even that private space they found, meant that probably Louis’ ass belonged to Zayn, or that in any case there was a red label on it with Zayn’ s name scripted over."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay mine in my arms

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the anon for the prompt ;) "Can you write a one shot, where 1D is in an interview and then the interview guy start flirting with louis and zayn is getting jelous about it”
> 
> check my check my [tumblr](http://the-scent-of-your-memory.tumblr.com)

The heat in Lisbon was unbearable.

Not even the open window in front of them let some fresh air come in and sooth their boiling bodies.

Niall was laughing without any sign of planning to stop.

Zayn loves Niall, without doubt, but that day his overly happy being annoyed him a bit.

Maybe it wasn’t actually Niall’s fault.

Maybe it was just that stupid interviewer with his stupid blue eyes who kept touching Louis without Zayn’s permission.

And like, Zayn and Louis didn’t officially state which were the boundaries or rather the conditions of their relationship, but Zayn was sure that since they started to shag on every available plain surface (sometimes even on the slanting ones) of both their flats and of every storage room/bathroom/and actually to be honest of every not even that private space they found, meant that probably Louis’ ass belonged to Zayn, or that in any case there was a red label on it with Zayn’ s name scripted over.

But they were there, Louis seeming not bothered at all for the maybe too much welcomed appreciating hand ministrations of that twat, carefully touching Louis’ thigh and Zayn swore in his head that if that stupid and sweaty hand dared to go further he didn’t assure his body would be cooperative with any kind of rationality his mind would suggest.

Harry was looking directly at Zayn.

Because Harry knew. Harry saw. And Harry heard. Perhaps he witnessed even too much of Zayn and Louis’ exchanges.

Definitely too much.

Zayn cocked his head on the right, pretending ignorance of why Harry should be worried about him. But Harry knew better.

Zayn must have completely zoned out, pushed out of his bubble when the interviewer asked if they were single or taken and someone, probably Liam, shoved him hard enough to make him zone in again

“..and you Zayn? Single or taken?” he asked, faking interest and a smile, his hand still on Louis’ thigh.

“I’m single. Completely and utterly single” Zayn answered, nodding and purposely not looking at anybody in the room.

“Ah ok. But, you know, there’s someone in your mind?” and like, the fuck he cared?

“No. There’s no one in the moment. I’m just messing around you know” and he knew, that he was going maybe to far, but he couldn’t actually find the strength to care.

When he lifted his eyes, he saw a glimpse of hurt and confusion lingering on Louis’ face but he couldn’t feel sorry for that. Not a bit.

The interview went on. Zayn zoned out again and no one dared to say a thing this time.

In the van, the air was tense, or maybe just Zayn felt like he couldn’t breath.

Back in his room, he stripped off, damp with sweat and jealousy, and so so tired. He didn’t even feel like going out and get shagged by some random guy.

It was too hot. And the anger that was filling him up slowly became sadness and that unpleasant feeling pooling in the pit of his stomach he got every time he and Louis argued or got involved in these passive aggressive attitudes.

He was leading to the bathroom, craving for a shower to calm his nerves when there was a knock at his door and he didn’t even have to wonder who could it be. Harry was always the first one to show up in these situations. He knew Louis obviously better than anybody but he knew that Zayn didn’t, and that he probably needed some help.

He didn’t bother to put some clothes on. It wasn’t like somebody hasn’t seen Harry’s dick. He knew he wouldn’t mind.

But when he opened the door and a very surprised Louis was standing there he felt more naked than ever before.

“Waiting for someone?” Louis asked, eying the semi Zayn was sporting.

“Maybe” he answered, eyes boring his, feeling the anger rise again.

“Can I come in, or were you planning on messing around or something?” he asked, clearly still offended by Zayn’s previous statements.

Zayn simply gestured him to come in, not even bothered to respond.

Just as the door closed, Louis giving his back to Zayn, he sighed, like he didn’t know where to start. But Zayn wasn’t having none of that. He didn’t need to talk, or stupid words.

He shoved Louis’ body hard against the wall, circling an arm around it to palm hungrily the bulge concealed underneath his jeans. He leaned down, hot breath against Louis’ ear, and said “Did you like it, yeah? That idiot touching you-” he pushed him even further up against the wall “-you were having fun, eh? So what the hell do you want now?”.

“I want you to fuck me”

That was all Louis said, before Zayn shoved his jeans down, far too pleased that he wasn’t wearing any pants.

They both knew that not much foreplay was necessary, since they fucked even twice on a daily basis, and that Louis loved, even if he kept denying, the burning and stretching feeling he got by getting fucked dry.

He pushed two fingers inside him, just few seconds to find his sweet spot, and after couple of minutes of teasing he pulled them off, and slammed his aching cock up inside Louis’ ass.

“This fucking ass belongs to me Lou. To fucking me. Did you forget that?” he said, panting in the crook of Louis’ neck. “Never” he managed between a moan and a loud groan “yours yours always yours”.

“You know I gotta mark it now, right?” he thrust so hard Louis nearly screamed “I thought last time when you danced with that bloke was far more than a warning”.

There were already purple bruises littering all over his body. Some old, some new, but all bearing the same message mine.

Zayn pounded into him with the last force he had inside him, till Louis’ body got limp and he came all over the wall. He pulled out and he didn’t even need to ask, because Louis has already turned around and let Zayn fuck his mouth till his orgasm made him shiver and gasp for air.

Louis swallowed and slowly sank on the floor, looking up at Zayn with something off-kilter, like hesitation and a little hint of worry.

But Zayn couldn’t stay angry with him for that long, so he just grabbed his hand and smiled, leading them towards the shower, letting the sweat and jealousy be washed away, blending with the water cooling their consumed bodies.


End file.
